The Sinking of the Andromeda
by AdmetoUltor14
Summary: A brilliant white flash blinded the Son of Hephaestus, and the following explosion of sound deafened him. He lay injured on the slowly sinking Andromeda, pinned down by a metal beam, and slowly bleeding out. In his final moments and old acquaintance tries to save him.


_**Prompt:**__ A story in which someone from the bad side legitimately helping someone from the good side. _

_**Characters:**__ Charles Beckendorf, Ethan Nakamura._

_**Summary:**__ A brilliant white flash blinded the Son of Hephaestus, and the following explosion of sound deafened him. He lay injured on the slowly sinking Andromeda, pinned down by a metal beam, and slowly bleeding out. In his final moments and old acquaintance tries to save him._

A brilliant white flash erupted from the depths of the ship below him, and a tremendous eruption cracked through the quiet ocean. Charles was thrown far and a sudden heavy weight crushed his the legs, the feelings of bones shattered made him sick to the pit of his stomach.

The ringing of the explosion slowly died out and it was quickly replaced by the wailing and screams of monsters that were burning alive. He tried to move his body but grew deeply disheartened by the lack of feeling in his legs. The billowing onyx black smoke and ash began to clear from his eyes and he was horrified by what filled his vision.

Monsters of every kind were engulfed in flames and their screams of torment drowned out the cracking of fire. He let out a grunt of pain as he tried to orientate himself upright and could feel someone trying to help him.

"Beckendorf, shit are you okay?" A familiar voice asked.

"Pe *cough* ercy. I told, *cough* you to run." He murmured in pain.

"No dude, he made it out I think." The voice answered.

Beckendorf turned his attention toward the voice and peered through the smoke and was shocked by who he saw trying to help. It was Ethan Nakamura, the son of Nemesis who betrayed the camp for Kronos.

"You!" He spat venomously.

"Dude i'm trying to help you." Ethan pleaded.

"Fuck off. He coughed. "You just want to take me in to be tortured." He exclaimed.

"That's the last thing I want. You're not meant to be hurt." Ethan panted as he began trying to clear the mountain of debris that piled the lower half of the son of Hephaestus. Charles took a closer look at his predicament and he knew there was not much chance of his surviving all of this. He also knew that since his legs were beyond shattered and he wouldn't be able to drag himself to safety on the sinking cruise ship.

He watched as the skinny demigod try and left slabs of steel to no avail. Struggling through the immense height of the raging flames that were slowly creeping towards them.

"Don't give in Charles!" He shouted. "You weren't meant to be hurt in this."

"What. What do you mean I wasn't meant to be hurt." He muttered meekly.

"I, um, I can't tell you about that." Ethan answered quietly.

Beckendorf was about to retort but Ethan another sheet of metal and he shouted in agony. The slab dislodged another piece of debris and he felt his leg being torn apart.

"FUCK!" He roared.

"Shit man are you okay?" Ethan panicked.

"You're tearing my leg apart for gods sake!" He cried.

As Ethan was about to reply the son of Hephaestus was racked by a violent fit of coughs and the son of Nemesis stared in horror as ruby red blood fell from Beckendorf's mouth. Charles became slightly limp and was no longer trying to wriggle free from the wreckage.

"I'm done for dude, i'm not going to make it." He murmured.

"I can't leave you Beck. Silena needs you." Ethan protested.

"I know that Ethan, but my time is up. You just need to promise me that Silena makes it through this war." Beckendorf interrupted.

"PROMISE ME!" The son of Hephaestus roared.

"I promise you Beck i'll do my best to make sure she doesn't get hurt." Ethan replied, a lone tear falling from his eye.

The faintest of smiles rose to Beckendorfs face and Ethan watched sadly as the light slowly faded from the dying demigods eyes. The son of Nemesis said a quick prayer and placed a drachma into Charles open hand gently.

"Rest in peace." Ethan finished before hastily moving away, heading towards the sound of dinghy propellers escaping the roaring flames behind him.


End file.
